


See You In The Void

by Ro_Mona



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Depression, Panic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Mona/pseuds/Ro_Mona
Summary: There it was, serotonin in a bottle, the thing that would take him back to the void, back to where everything was calm and quiet.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Ian MacLeod/Luke Sizemore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	See You In The Void

Everything was quiet, the apartment lay still. A place that had been so lively just a week ago was now empty and calm. 

Well, not calm. There was in fact a very troubled young man in the room, a very angry and heartbroken young man. 

He was laying on his bed. He glanced at the bedside table, a pen and paper sat there, waiting for his hands to pick them up and create. To spill his thoughts and feelings onto the page in the form of purple ink and messy handwriting. To stain the parchment with his final goodbye. 

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he sat up, bunching up his sleeves, something he used to do quite often, but recently he had lost the habit. Recently he had picked up a different habit. The habit of marking up his wrists and lying to his friends. 

He brushed his messy hair behind his pierced ears and picked up the pen, placing it on the paper, letting it bleed out on the paper for a second or two before starting to write.

_ Hidden Block, _

_ I’m sorry. For everything. For bothering you all with my problems, for lying to you about my feelings, for skipping taking my meds. For ending it all. Don’t blame yourselves, you’ve all been so supportive and helpful, but some things can’t be fixed. I’m sorry this note is so half-assed, I’m just so tired, and I’d like to leave now. _

_ See you in the void, _

_ Ian. _

The blonde rubbed his eyes, standing up and pacing back and forth for a bit. Then he sat back down on his bed, opening the top drawer on his bedside table. He looked at the pill bottles, looking for the right one.

“Zolpidem, buspirone... Sertraline!”

There it was, serotonin in a bottle, the thing that would take him back to the void, back to where everything was calm and quiet. He opened the bottle, filling his left hand with all its contents.

There was a storm outside. And rain. Lots of rain. It sounded like...

Suddenly the sound of thunder filled the room, the lights went out for a few seconds. Multiple electronics around the house could be heard beeping and rebooting as electricity flooded the apartment again. 

Among the machines waking up was the TV. Static could be heard from a dead channel. Ian stares at the television from his room. He could see it through the door, perfectly framed by the arm of the green couch and the wooden trim on the left of the doorway.

He could feel his heart pounding. The off-white walls spinning and closing in on him. He rushed into the living room, fumbling for the remote, frantically trying to press the power button. Why wasn’t it working? He could try the power button that was on the TV, but he didn’t want to get that close. He couldn’t. It would consume him, he would be trapped. He didn’t want to go back, why did he think he wanted to go back? 

Ian dove to the floor, reaching his arm under the couch, pulling out an aluminium baseball bat. He ran towards the monster, giving his best couple of swings until the awful screaming ceased. 

His shoulders trembled as his breathing slowed to a normal rate. His hands were shaking and he hadn’t noticed it but he was crying. He fell back onto the sofa. More accurately, in front of the sofa, actually. His back against the the seat and his purple converse resting in the glass on the red shag carpet from the newly broken TV screen. 

After he calmed down he went back to his room. He picked up the meds he had dropped when the power surged, and he put them back in to bottle. He closed the drawer after putting the bottle back where it belonged, and he crumpled up his note.

He wasn’t ready to go back. He was never going back.

He picked up the house phone and dialled the only number he could remember. 

_ ‘Riiing... riiing... riii- click’ _

“Hi, you’ve reached Luke Sizemore.”

“Hey Luke, uh, could you come over? I need some company.”

“Yeah sure thing, love, be right there.”


End file.
